


Trois mot sur les cordes

by RosVailintin



Series: On se reverra, là où rien n'est plus rien. [1]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M, Out of Character, POV Antonio Salieri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: La pinte de Kaiser est toujour réservée. Antonio insiste que c'est juste une habitude, pas pour Wolfgang. Wolfgang...est parti.





	Trois mot sur les cordes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Three Little Words on the Strings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821347) by [RosVailintin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [琴弦上的三個字](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821350) by [RosVailintin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin)



> Le mocha de Costa avant hier était trop doux, donc j'ai décidé d'écrire cette petite douce fic! (Ben il n'y a pas de logique.)  
> Pas tout à fait (ou peut-être pas du tout) historique ou canonique. Mozart est un pauvre étudiant en musique, et Salieri est le barman dans le bistrot que Mozart fréquente. Mikelangelo Loconte est Mozart, et Florent Mothe est Salieri (parce que j'ai pas regardé la version avec Laurent Bàn).  
> Il y a peut-être un peu d'influence d' _Amadeus_? Parce que le Salieri de Lucian Msamati était super!  
>  Ma langue maternelle n'est pas le français, donc par avance, désolée pour les erreurs.  
> Le titre vient de _4 Mots sur un piano_ par Patrick Fiori.  
>  Je ne possède rien de l'opéra.  
> Et Kaiser est une sorte de bière autrichienne.  
> On commence.

Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, fais-moi sourire au beau milieu d'un requiem.

\- Alma·Requiem

* * *

'Comme d'habitude?'

Le jeune homme hoche la tête.

Antonio Salieri met une pinte de Kaiser sur le comptoir, les sourcils froncés.

'Merci.'

Antonio reste devant lui. 'Wolfgang?' Finalement, il appelle avec prudence. Comme barman, il ne faut pas poser des questions sur la vie personnelle de son client, mais cette fois, il est sûr que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est trop évident - Normalement, quand il demande 'comme d'habitude', ce gars énergique va répondre avec un fort 'oui' suivi par des paragraphes enthusiastiques sur la musique, l'art, la cuisine, ou les anecdotes, n'importe quoi dans sa tête. Cette semaine, Antonio a déjà remarqué qu'il parlait moins, mais il pensait qu'il n'était qu'en mauvaise humeur. 'Qu'est-ce qui se passe?' Il ne va pas dire des conneries comme 'ça va'.

Wolfgang le lance un regard. Les yeux ambre toujours pleins de vie sont à ce moment ternes.

Dans un instant, Antonio se dit, Pourquoi Wolfgang lui le dit-il? Il n'est qu'un barman qu'il voit tout les jours, qui est même jaloux du talent de ce garçon de 19 ans - Antonio Salieri a toujours des ressentiments envers l'injustice du sort. Lors qu'il avait l'âge de Wolfgang, il était étudiant en musique, lui aussi. 'Le doué', 'le maître de l'avenir', ainsi il était appelé. Et puis? Et puis, il y avait la nouvelle génération. Leurs œuvres étaient distribuées dans la rue, partagées par le monde, présentées aux concerts, et lui avec sa musique à la classique ont fini dans les manuels - une façon euphémique de dire 'quelque peu oubliés du grand public'. Enfin, 'jaloux' n'est pas le bon mot non plus; en fait, il ne comprend pas très bien son sentiment pour Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

'Vous me promettez de ne pas vous fâcher?' Dit le garçon avec l'air sérieux.

Mais...pardon? 'Pourquoi je vais me fâcher?' Antonio émet un bref sourire, 'Dites-moi si vous voulez, qu'est-ce qui se passe?'

Wolfgang inspire profondément, 'Cher Monsieur Salieri,' il annonce à voix grave, 'je vais quitter Vienne demain, et je regrette de dire que ça peut être la dernière fois que l'on se voit.' Il finit rapidement sans pause, puis se détourne du regard d'Antonio.

Antonio s'arrête de demander pourquoi. C'est déjà assez que Wolfgang 'regrette' de lui dire, il doit être content que le génie du futur pense à lui. Le monde vient et parte, y a-t-il des événements plus ordinaires que ça dans un bistrot? Quel est son problème? L'absence de Wolfgang veut simplement dire qu'il y aura beaucoup moins de bruits ici, qu'il n'entendra plus la musique du piano à minuit, qu'il n'y aura personne qui lui montre ses nouveaux pièces - ces chefs-d'œuvre. C'est tout. Ce n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas?

Jusqu'à ce que Wolfgang s'en aille, ils ne se sont ni parlé, ni changé un regard.

 

Sans aucun doute, Antonio Salieri ne va pas devenir distrait à cause de la manque de ce garçon, pas comme les imbéciles à l'écran. Ça fait exactement deux an depuis le départ de Wolfgang. Il a connu des nouveaux habitués, dont certains sont sympa. Mais il sait que c'est impossible d'oublier Wolfgang, que personne ne peut le remplacer. Les partitions sont conservées dans une boîte fermée à clé, les bords des papiers ont été jaunis. Chaque nuit avant de se coucher, il sort le violon et joue un mouvement. En réalité, il n'a pas même besoin des partitions, elles sont toutes dans sa tête. Ses voisins aiment ces spectacles, et une fois, quelqu'un lui a demandé, 'C'est la musique de qui que vous jouez?'

'Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.' Sa réponse n'a jamais changé.

Juste à côté du comptoir, se trouve le piano auquel Wolfgang a joué. C'était la première fois qu'il est entré dans ce bistrot, et le deuxième jour depuis son arrivée à Vienne. Sa musique est devenue un tel succès que le lendemain, tout le monde en parlait. Quand à Antonio, une partie de lui avait horreur de ce gamin qui l'a surpassé avec un seul coup, en même temps que l'autre partie l'admirait du fond de son cœur. Wolfgang ne savait pas du tout. Jamais Antonio ne l'a rabaissé, ni louangé. Quand une nouvelle partition lui a été donnée, il l'a acceptée avec un hochement et un 'merci'. Plusieurs fois, Wolfgang lui a demandé, 'Pourquoi vous dites rien d'autre que "merci"? Qu'en pensez-vous? Avez-vous même juste une opinion, même juste que vous l'aimez pas?' Ses yeux brillaient comme si'il y avait des larmes, et ses cheveux foncés tremblaient quand il parlait; quelques bouttons de sa chemise usée étaient défaits, la peau claire et les clavicules dévoilées. Antonio a presque dit, 'Si, je l'aime.'

'Salieri!' Brusquement, la porte est ouverte, et l'homme se ruant vers lui réussit à attirer l'attention de la salle entière.

'Mais Rosenberg!' Antonio soupire, 'Y a une incendie?' Franchement, il pourrait se plaindre des vêtements et la maquillage de son ami qui sont très, ben, à la Rosenberg.

'Vous le croirez pas,' dit-il mystérieusement, ses bras agitant dans l'air, 'c'est Mozart!'

Le moment où Antonio entend ce nom, une vague chaude se lève comme une tornade dans sa poitrine jusqu'à la tête, et son cerveau surchauffé ne marche pas pendant presque cinq secondes. Mozart? 'Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart?'

'Exactement!' Rosenberg continue à voix normale - Dieu merci! - mais Antonio n'écoute pas vraiment. Il parle d'un concert, c'est tout ce qu'il a fait attention.

Un concert? Un concert de Mozart? Ce jour est enfin arrivé?

'Vous y allez?'

'Je...Quel jour?'

'Vous m'avez pas écouté!' Rosenberg secour la tête, 'Vendredi prochain, sept heures du soir, au Musikverein!'

Wolfgang...Il n'est plus le garçon qui ne pouvait se permettre qu'un petit studio, trois sandwich au poulet et une pinte de Kaiser tous les soirs pendant happy hour. Mozart est devenu vrai musicien dont le propre concert aura lieu au Musikverein de Vienne, et lui? Le barman qui joue au violon dans la nuit, qui a une collection inestimable des partitions de Mozart, qui fait 'les meilleurs martinis' du quartier. C'est drôle, pourtant, que Wolfgang n'a jamais dégusté ses martinis.

'Vous y allez?' Oh, Rosenberg est encore là.

'Oui, j'y vais.'

 

L'attente du concert est une torture, 10 jours se passe comme l'éternité. Antonio se demande sans cesse, Pourquoi il a dit 'oui'? Mais cette fois, ce n'est vraiment pas en raison de ses petits sentiments envers Wolfgang; il travaille jusqu'à minuit du mardi au samedi, 'le Roi de Martini' ne peut pas partir tôt, c'est pour ça. Quand même, ça serait un mensonge de dire qu'il n'est pas nerveux. C'est bizzare et un peu stupide - comme une petite fille au collège qui a le béguin pour un gars, pense-t-il - parce qu'au fils des jours, l'anxiété croît comme si c'était lui qui aurait un concert. Deux ans. Tant d'événement pourrait se passer pendant deux ans.

Toute fois, Rosenberg en hâte. 'Je peux plus attendre!' Ainsi dit-il.

Antonio l'ignore tout simplement.

 

La brise fraîche de la nuit caresse le visage d'Antonio. Il a délibérément choisi une ruelle hors du chemin, évitant le monde. Il reste environ trois heures avant minuit, il va rentrer au bistrot.

Le concert était comme un rêve, un beau rêve qui a été oublié le moment de se réveiller. Il ne compte pas contre combien de passants il s'est cogné, son cerveau a été vidé une fois que la première note est sortie, et il consacrait tous de lui à la musique de Mozart. C'étaient les pièces que personne sauf Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart pouvait créer, elles ont marqué un hauteur que lui, Antonio Salieri, ainsi que les autres, ne touchera jamais. Il en est jaloux, il en est furieux, il en a peur, et il est conscient qu'il n'est qualifié que pour être terrifié, et pour admirer authentiquement ce génie et sa musique. Néanmoins, il souhaite de pouvoir devenir le rival de Wolfgang, de pouvoir connaître tous ses aspects, de pouvoir faire l'être légendaire faire un effort pour lui et seulement lui.

Les martinis ce soir sont un peu plus forts.

Probablement à cause du concert, il n'y a pas tant de monde dans le bistrot. Le concert, sans surprise, est le sujets le plus discuté. Il écoute, souriant, mais lors que l'on lui en parle ou le décrit, il ne dit rien.

Minuit. Antonio a presque finit la préparation pour la clôture.

La cloche sur la porte sonne.

'Désolée, mais pas ce soir.' Il ne lève pas les yeux, 'On est fermé.'

'Je vous ai pas vu au concert.'

Cette voix, ce ton, cette façon de le blâmer, ce parfum, ce son des pas.

Antonio le regard sans un mot. Aucun mot n'est approprié. Deux ans. Le garçon a grandi, le contour de son visage est devenu plus clair, et ses vêtements ne sont plus énormes et usés. Mais il y reste la même lumière dans ces yeux amber.

Ils se fixent sur lui.

'J'étais là, Wolfgang.' Il doit être de meilleurs réponses.

'Vous m'appelez encore Wolfgang!' Le jeune musicien saute et s'accroche à Antonio, le baisant passionnément sur la joue, 'Et si on se tutoie? Antonio?'

Quand Antonio entend son prénom, il se sent...excité. Il soupire.

'Comme d'habitude?' Dit Wolfgang, et ce n'est pas vraiment une question.

Antonio a vraiment réserver une pinte de Kaiser pour Wolfgang, ce n'est qu'une habitude. Mais il répond, 'Vous - Tu veux pas essayer un martini?'

'Hmm...' Wolfgang soutien sa tête dans les mains et réfléchit pendant au moins dix secondes. Enfin, il décide, 'Pourquoi pas?'

Le garçon observe le procès de mélanger toutes sortes de liquide, et continue, 'Tu joues encore au violon, Antonio?'

Il l'appelle par prénom pour trop de fois, se dit Antonio, et il est...trop proche. Il a chaud. 'Uh, oui, bien sûr.' Après une petite pause, il ajoute, 'Et j'ai conservé tes partitions.'

Sans aucune signe, les lèvres douces de Wolfgang heurtent celles de lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour la lecture!  
> C'est pas la première fois que j'ai cité _Requiem_ je pense?  
>  Je le traduirai en anglais et en chinois. Enfin les versions française et anglaise sont écrites en presque même temps lol.  
> Et...ça pourrait être une mauvaise fin. (Non!)


End file.
